Gangster Number 1
by Llaurenn
Summary: Alex is going from Super Spy to Gangster Number 1 and he is dragging K-Unit to the top with him.
1. Prison

"MI6 set us up!" Wolf barked.

"Shh! The guards are looking." Hissed Snake as he put his hand on Wolf's arm in a gesture that seemed soothing but if one looked closer they would notice Snake's white knuckled gripped as he held Wolf in seat.

"Yeah, calm down Wolf. We're not read for trouble" Fox added rather unhelpfully

"Are you going to eat that?" Eagle pointed his fork at Fox's tray.

"Aggh, here" Fox groaned pushing his tray towards Eagle "at least some things haven't changed."

Wolf calmed down slightly at Eagle's antics. No matter how serious the situation you could count on Eagle to lighten the mood.

"Look… Is that?" Snake asked softly glancing towards the very last person to go through the lunch line.

Wolf followed Snake's gaze towards a tall athletic-looking young man—a boy really with longish blonde hair and serious brown eyes.

"Shit man! I thought he was getting juvie" Fox cursed.

The boy stood with his tray scanning the cafeteria. He was obviously looking for an empty table. Most of the other men ignored him some however were slightly more interested in the new comer flashing rude gestures. Spotting the former SAS men he froze.

"Eagle stand up and move over a seat" growled Wolf. Eagle so used to obeying his unit leader didn't even hesitate. Wolf, looking the boy straight in the eyes, inclined his head minutely to indicate the now vacant seat on his right. Appearing thankful, the boy moved quickly to his seat.

Cub looked up briefly before looking back down at his own helping of brown slop that passed as food in the joint. "I didn't think you guys would want me to sit with you."

"Why would you think that?" Eagle asked before shoveling more food into his mouth.

Wolf frowned disgusted with Eagle's gusto for the prison cuisine "Cub we are a unit, even now… "

"Especially now." Fox finished looking Cub straight in the eye.

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here" Cub wildly swung his head around. "If you guys hadn't been over at my house none of this would of happened. You'd all still be the k-unit and and"

"Cub" Snake put his hand on Cub's arm an action that mirrored his previous effort of trying to calm Wolf down "We are still the k-unit. We do not need the SAS to make us a unit."

"Besides if we hadn't been at your house the k-unit would have lost a member. Without 5 teammates we would have stopped being the K-unit." Fox added.

"Our only regret, Cub, is that we didn't get there sooner" Wolf said thinking of the beautiful woman whose red-head had been cradled in Cub's lap.

"That and we got caught" Eagle piped up.

Fox who normally would have whacked Eagle at that point, didn't want to attract more of the guards' attention so he settled for kicking him sharply under the table.

"What?!" whined Eagle.

"Who is your roommate?" Fox asked ignoring Eagle's whine.

Cub smirked, for the first time looking like his old self "Don't worry guys I can handle myself."

"We're a team" Snake reminded Cub "you don't have to handle everything by yourself." Although Snake acknowledged only to himself Cub probably could handle everything himself, Snake had after all had been a witness to the total destruction and fury Cub was capable of unleashing.

"Thanks guys but don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle." Seeing the still concerned glances Cub elaborated "Really, he's nice and he's taken a liking to me."

Anger flushed Wolf's face "Point him out. I'll have a chat with him right now."

"No!" Cub's voice went up a whole octave "not like that! He's old, a lifer"

"Ohh" Eagle got excited "what's his name maybe his trial was on the news. He's got to be famous if he's a lifer"

"Burton James" Cub coolly replied, the smirk firmly in place.

"Cub do you realize you just used the word nice to describe Burt James! He was gangster number 1! He ruled London!"

"Chill Fox. Didn't know you were such a fan. You know he told bout his arrest—I'd tell you but…" The prisoners stood cutting off Cub's remark. Lunch had ended.

"Stick together" Wolf commanded clearly taking charge as they were being herded out to the yard "We need to stay close until we size up the situation."


	2. Burton James

Cub stood watching the bars of his cell slide shut. Placing his hands on the bars he looked out over the cell block, at the countless other men who stood waiting for the bars to lock them in at night. He knew out there was the rest of his team. He knew exactly which cells housed Eagle, Wolf, Fox and Snake. Even after all this time they were still using SAS code names. Wolf said it was better to use code names it reminded them that they were a team, a unit. K-units bond had only grown stronger while they were wasting away in prison. Cub's patent smirk had transformed into a dangerous sneer. Perhaps wasting wasn't the best word to describe his time here. Wolf had somehow managed to keep them on a fitness routine that made his trip to Breacon Hills look easy. The young man grasping the bars, had grown up. At 17 Cub was 6'2 of solid muscle.

"Alex, come here" Alex turned and walked over to his cellmate. He comfortingly patted the old man's back to ease his hacking cough. "Oh, Alex if only my son had been more like you" The old man wheezed.

"Take it easy Burt. Wouldn't want you to cough up a lung" Alex tried to smile soothingly but really it was difficult to do. Burton had been his cellmate since Alex first got here and it wasn't hard to see that the old man was dying.

"Alex did I ever tell you how the coppers caught me?" Alex who must have heard the story at least a hundred times smiled.

"No, No you haven't."

"It was my son's fault" the old man paused to deep coughs racking his slight frame. "My own flesh and blood and he betrayed me." The coughing continued. "I gave that boy everything. He never wanted for nothing. He went to all the right schools, ran in all the right circles and how did he repay me?"

"How'd he repay you?" Alex struggled not to sound patronizing. This old man had been a friend a very valuable friend.

"He wore a wire. He wore a goddamn wire. If it had been anyone else I would have caught it. Mickey and the boys would have patted him down. But I foolishly thought if you can't trust family who can you trust?"

The old man grab Alex's arm. Alex was caught the old man's grip was iron. "Alex I want you to make me a promise."

Alex amazed at the strength of the grip and the intensity of his glare could only stutter "sure Burt, anything."

"I want you to kill him Alex. Kill him and take his place. You were the son I always should've had."

"You sure, Burton? He's still your son." Alex hesitated he wasn't used to dealing with this side of Burton. Gone was the friendly old cellmate. It wasn't hard to see how Burton became the most notorious gangster in all of Britain.

"I want him killed!"

"Fine Burton. You know I'll do it. I owe you after all."

"Alex don't look at this like you owe me. Doing this will set you up for life. I know you did well on your exams and you are preparing for you're A levels. " Alex had joined a prison program that allowed prisoners to study for their A levels. Without MI6 pulling him out of class every few weeks Alex found that he had easily caught up with his year mates. And with the one on one tutoring sessions from volunteers who came in on the weekends Alex was sure he was ready to face his A levels. "Alex you do this favor for me and I'll see to it that your set up with a whole new life. Do you really think that acing your A-Levels will help you get into college? Hm…?" The old man smiled horribly at Alex.

"You of all people should know that life is not fair. You are a criminal now—a murderer even. You think that a perfect score is going to erase what you are? What the world sees you as? Hm… Alex think you're a smart boy and you're getting out in two months. You think you're going to be any different than the rest of the men out there? " The old man waved his handkerchief at the cell block. "They dream of getting out, they count down the weeks, the days, the hours even but you know what Alex, they are all going to end up right back here. Counting down a new, longer sentence."

"Burton, I am not the same, In two months I have a chance to lead a normal life." Alex pleaded with Burton "For the first time I can be a normal person."

"Really, you think society will just forgot about your crimes, you think that you're young enough and with time they won't matter? Maybe you're right maybe life will give you a fair shake and chance to start fresh." Alex felt hope rising in his chest. He knew he could start over. That's why he was working so hard on his exams with these grades, he could go to college. He would finally achieve the goal that had been his dream since his world was ripped apart at age 14. He felt it was within his grasp. Two months left and he would be free.

"But get real Alex, even if you get your dream, a long-shot, what about your buddies. You're crew. Those men are too old to start over. Crime is the only life they know and you know you'll go down with them." The old man shook his head "I've never see such a loyal group, never."

The old man was right. Despite thinking that the K-Unit and Alex were all members of the same gang, which was according to the cover story Alex and Wolf had pulled together, the K-Unit really was to old to start over. Even though they hadn't spent their whole lives as career criminals they had spent their adult lives as SAS. They didn't know anything else what were they going to do.

"Kid, just hear me out. You don't have a lot of options." Alex settled down. Finding a more comfortable spot on the floor next to Burton's bunk.


	3. FREEDOM

**Sorry for not updating please excuse the lack of proofreading I just wanted to get something posted **

Cub plunked his tray down hard on the table, it caused Eagle's water to slosh out of its cup.

"Cub…Wha…" Eagle started when Wolf glared effectively silencing Eagle's complaints.

"You ok?" Fox, always the mother, asked.

"Yeah, guards say they got a new cellmate for me."

"You worried about trouble?" Wolf growled. Their time in prison had only made him overly protective of Cub. Cub was after all a wolf cub…at least that's the way Wolf justified his surprisingly concerned attitude. Prison had brought the team closer together. They had to be close in order to survive. But it was astonishing the bond that formed between Wolf and Cub. To someone who didn't know otherwise, even a close inside observer, they appeared to be father and son. Wolf filled a hole in Cub's life that not even Ian had managed to completely fill. Ian hadn't really wanted to be Cub's father, had been content to be the boy's uncle and nothing more despite being his guardian and only living relative.

Despite the air of sadness surrounding Cub he still managed a smirk. "No, I don't think I'll have any trouble even with Burton gone. Everyone knows what I am capable of and besides… mess with me and you mess with the whole crew."

"I wouldn't worry Wolf, people around here have a long memory. They remembered what happened last time." Snake said.

"Now that was a fight!" Eagle cracked his knuckles "Bring on another!"

The fight Eagle was referring to had been a truly epic battle. Wolf had been right to warn them to stick together. K-Unit, Cub included managed to never be without another team member. So the inmates tired of waiting decided to jump them when they were entering the prison yard one morning after lunch. Although vastly outnumber none had the skills or the training that the K-unit possessed. With ease and cohesion the K-Unit calmly dispatched the attackers. Wolf and Cub stood back to back creating a deadly combination. Eagle smiled at the memory. That fight had almost caused them to join the lifers.

Cub had been a center of calm but when Wolf saw him gently let an inmate down to the ground he was furious. Cub had ignored his surroundings in order to not further injure the inmate. Cub could have been seriously injured himself. Wolf goaded Cub… "Afraid of a little lethal force Cub?" Wolf didn't know that his teasing was enough to push the precariously balanced Cub into the abyss. Eagle and Snake had to pull Cub off the last man. While none of the inmates had kicked it, it was still a close call for any who had found themselves in Cub's tender mercy.

Eagle's grin grew wider. He had had a great time in solitary. Since the K-Unit were all in separate but nearby cells Eagle found himself with a captive audience. Thankful he still remember the eighties top 100 songs.

"Chill out Eagle, we're all getting out this week . We don't need to jeopardize our chances" Fox reminded him.

"Oh right FREEDOM!" Eagle crowed

"What are we going to do when we get out?" The worry evident in Snake's voice. "The army won't take us SAS especially won't have us back. We don't know how to do anything else. I've been a medic and a soldier my entire life."

"I'm sure MI6 would take us!" Wolf didn't even try to restrain Cub from whipping a fry at Eagle's head. It was still a sensitive subject. MI6 had stopped by the prison once promising Cub a lighter sentence if he would come back and work for them. Cub had basically told them were to shove it.

"We do need to start thinking about life outside these walls? Are we going to stick together?" Fox turned to look at Wolf. Eagle and Snake also turned their attention to Wolf.

"Of course we are sticking together" Wolf growled.

"Than what are we going to do?" Eagle quietly added.

Cub, who had been pushing his fries around his plate, looked up. Heaving a sigh he caught the team's attention. "I might have a solution."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cub unable to wear the clothes he had come into prison with had to dig through the charity bin. He felt ridiculous he was clothed in sagging jeans, that were clearly not meant to be baggy on purpose, and a two tight black shirt with a Skull and bones.

His anger clearly evident on his face. His arms were crossed and he stood feet planted firmly waiting for the rest of the team to collect their stuff.

Just his luck Eagle was the first out. His grin couldn't be wider at the sight of Alex's get-up. Eagle had been lucky the suit he had worn for the trial still fit if slightly tighter. The rest of the K-Unit was not far behind Eagle all able to fit fairly comfortably back into their suits.

Wolf was the last out and the best dressed. His grandmother an extremely wealthy countess from Italy had sent him a Hugo Boss costumed tailored suit for the trial. It was her apology because her attempts to send in high powered legal counsel had been blocked. MI6 had taken no chances and had made sure any legal counsel the Countess had supplied were rejected or ejected by the judge. The grandmother had railed and attempted to use her not inconsiderable power to help them. And while at one point she had been able to rise such a diplomatic stink that she could have removed Wolf from the trial…he had refused, citing his own and his team's independence. The captain wouldn't abandon a sinking ship and Wolf was hardly about to jump ship now.

"So where is this guy Burton promised?" Wolf asked Cub.

Wolf had been the most hesitant about Cub's plan. Perhaps because his Grandmother would always offer him refuge. Snake, Fox and Eagle were not so lucky and were more easily persuaded. They had nothing before the SAS and they had nothing without the SAS. Eagle, unsurprisingly had been the first to agree. With a smirk he had replied with "My mother always told me I'd end up a criminal and in prison. I've done the prison bit, bring on the crime!"

"Relax, Wolf" Cub pointed to a tall thin elderly man in a black suit. "See, he's heading over to us now." Burton had told Cub that Samuel would meet them at the prison. Samuel had been his butler for ages, Burton had said since he was young. Cub had not believed him because Burton was so old the butler would have to be ancient, looking at the man who walked towards them though it was easy to believe this man was Methuselah. He was old and frail but his step was strong and sure.

The man looked Cub up and down his stare held no judgment merely observance. "Master Cub, I presume?"

"Yes," Cub replied although the man's voice held no question.

"If you would all please follow me…the car is waiting." Cub looked back towards Wolf—seeking permission before falling in step with the older man, whom he assumed to be Samuel although he had failed to introduce himself. He was, however, exactly as Burton described him. Burton, to Cub's delight, had even mimicked Samuel's mannerisms. An imitation that Cub was discovering was spot on. Who's this guy?" Eagle asked in an exaggerated stage whisper.

Alex rolled his eyes. They had discussed who they were meeting and rehashed the plan countless times during their final week of incarceration "He's our new butler."

Samuel ignoring the conversation going on next to him stepped up to a long grey silver rolls and opened the door. Wolf and Cub entered first, before Snake and the others moved to follow Samuel shut the door.

"Hey!" Snake protested

"I trust you'll find the trail car suitable gentleman"

"OOH! I am driving" Eagle ran to the driver seat of a sharp black hummer clearly imported, not designed for military use or for the streets of London either.

Fox calmly stuck out his foot tripping Eagle. "I think I'll drive" Stepping over Eagle's prone body he stepped up on the runners climbing into the driver's seat. Eagle being the last one stuffed himself into the rather stuffed back seat and proceeded to rub his sore shine and scraped elbow.

"You didn't have to trip me so hard, Fox" Eagle whined.

"Shut-up and study the route we're taking" Snake responded.

Fox followed the gray Rolls as it bounced its way through some pretty nasty country roads. Mercifully Eagle remained silent for the duration of the trip; having entered battle focus, forcing his mind to memorize the exact order of twists and turns in case they needed to get out quick.

Silence reigned in the rolls. Wolf sat uncomfortably. His grandmother may have had wealth but Wolf had never been comfortable in that world. The suit perfectly tailored somehow looked as it didn't belong with the scowl that Wolf naturally adopted to hide his discomfort.

Samuel lowered the partition that separated the front. Twisting his elderly body, so he could face his new charges he addressed Wolf and Cub. "Master Burton left me very specific instructions. When we arrive at the country manner you will find an acquaintance of Master Burton. He has paper work that will confirm that Master Wolf is indeed his illegitimate son from his time in Spain."

Wolf and Cub exchanged looks, Cub had been unsure of how Burton was going to transfer the promised reward for Cub following through with the murder of his traitorous son. It looked like they were going to be family. Cub looked Wolf over; he could have done worse for a father. At least he knew that Wolf would always have his back which is more than he could have said for Ian, whose presence was more of a rarity than his absence.

Burton's country manner was larger as the Friend estate where Alex had once pretended to occupy. The black wrought-iron gates slowly opened to a long circular drive.

Samuel stepped out of the car quickly, for someone of his age, and opened the door for Cub and Wolf. "Welcome home sirs."

Samuel waited for the rest of the K-Unit to step out of the trail vehicle. Wolf could practically feel the words of excitement that Eagle was struggling to contain. "Keep a lid on it Eagle" Wolf commanded.

"Yes, Sir" Eagle automatically responded; a smile continuously tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Cub tried not to gawk as he entered the grand foyer. But he couldn't help but pause as the reality of freedom from prison, freedom from MI6 and the promise of a better tomorrow hit him hard. He was aware of K-Unit pausing beside him. If he had to venture a guess he would wager that K-Unit was struggling with similar feelings of elation and bewilderment.

"Sir, your man awaits you in your study. If you follow me I will escort you there."

Wolf took charge—a reaction to unfamiliar situations. "Lead on Samuel. K-Unit fall in."

Samuel led the men through the glamorous, almost gaudily decorated house. The study was a rich red with brown leather furniture. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls. A man sat next to a large desk. A laptop and files piled in his lap. Wolf walked in quickly eyeing the situation he walked swiftly and seated himself with an air of ownership behind the desk.

Cub walked to stand behind Wolf's chair. Fox stood by the door, Snake and Eagle waited outside the door, warily guarding the study.

Cub studied the man that would format their new identities closely. He was wiry thin with the overall appearance of a weasel. Cub found himself wondering if this man would have to be disposed of after he had given them what they wanted. Prison really had hardened him. Truthfully though the hardening had occurred before prison had even entered the picture, with each mission human life became less and less sacred. His survival and the survival of Jack and later Tom had become paramount.

The man peered through his glasses. "Wolf, I presume?" Wolf nodded. "Good, Mr. James had provided me with updated photos and information. I already have the preliminary paper work finished." The man handed over a manila folder. Cub, glanced down as Wolf opened it up. The first page was a Spanish birth certificate: Wolf's birth certificate. Burton's signature rested above the line that said father. Maria De La Vega Wolfe's name claimed motherhood. Wolf's name on the certificate read: Alejandro Wolfe James, the birth date the same as his original one. The next page held Wolf's or Alejandro Wolfe James' passport with a recent photo and proof of English citizenship.

Flipping the page there was another birth certificate this one had to be Cub's. The birthday on the certificate put him at 16 years of age. Almost two years younger than he really was. But who else could it be with the name Alejandro Wolfe James Jr. A passport with Cub's current photo confirmed the birth certificate. The next page contained recent school records; He had been home-schooled but had taken the tests to place into the eleventh year at a school next year.

Wolf flipped quickly through the thick packet that contained background information. They would read through it at a later date.

"All the information has been backstopped. You will find neighbors who will confirm that they knew you." The man stated as he handed over the two more manila folders. Wolf opened them and began to peruse the information. "These two folders contain similar information for the other three men. Their stories will also check out."

The man waited till Wolf looked back up from the paper work before handing over a small box "I have compiled other forms of identification. Drivers' licenses, gun permits, hunting licenses, fitness center memberships, bookstore frequent user cards and even an I-Tunes account membership for Cub." They are all real, scan-able and are in no way fraudulent."

"Is there anything else?" Wolf questioned, he was anxious to read through the paperwork.

"Yes, just one more thing, I was able to retrieve your fingerprints from your prison records" the tension in the room was palatable, as K-Unit bristled at the mention of prison. Weasel man must of sensed the tension because he quickly continued "… in order to replicate your fingerprints for your birth certificates. But I need to scan your prints in my computer with a little computer magic I'll have it set up so if you are ever fingerprinted, only your new records will appear. It would make the birth certificates rather useless if a fingerprint scan would disprove the information wouldn't it?" the man laughed nervously.

"Fine but be quick" Wolf answered. The man obeyed, swiftly setting up a fingerprint scanner attached to his laptop. Cub went first as the man pressed each finger into scanner, eerily reminiscent of his time being fingerprinted before being sent to prison.

"Go, send in Eagle than Fox" Wolf ordered Cub as Wolf was being fingerprinted.

"We will find you if any of this ever leaks." Wolf warned when Cub was out of the room.

"Don't worry, I am a professional. Besides the only information of this transformation that will remain, once these fingerprints are loaded, will be in your memory."

Snake, Eagle and Fox quickly followed suit. Samuel showed the weasel looking man out.

Wolf handed out everyone's packet of information. "Memorize then swap them around. We'll quiz each other over dinner at 2000 hours. Samuel will show you to your rooms. "

"We have to learn all of this by tonight?" Eagle held up his dense packet with a look of dismay.

Cub cut in "Yeah, we do. The reading of the will occurs tomorrow and we have to be without a doubt who these papers say we are."

Eagle plopped down on his large bed. He would have liked to explore his suite but he figured he better get started on memorizing his packet. Opening the folder he began to read.

His new name was: Andrew Edward Eagleton. Eagleton, well that's pretty close to Eagle. Eagle tried the name aloud "Eagleton." He read on Eagleton had played amateur rugby, a flanker. A bad back sidelined him where he spent a few years coaching rugby until he had run into Alejandro Wolfe (Wolf), an old classmate at a pub. After reminiscing on school days Wolfe offered Eagleton a job as his son's bodyguard. Alejandro the younger (Cub) had been kidnapped a year ago and held for ransom. Wolfe knowing that they would most likely kill his son once they had delivered the money, had tried to rescue his son. The police had stormed the kidnappers' boathouse finding a beaten Alejandro Jr. bleeding from a gunshot wound to the chest. _So that was how they were explaining Cub's scars_ Eagle mused.

Eagle read on. Only the quick action of a police officer who had gone to medical school before joining the police force saved Alejandro's life. The officer's name was Benton Olsen Addison but everyone just called him Snake because his initials spelled BOA. Wolfe was so grateful for Snake's quick thinking that he offered him a spot on his staff as an on call doctor.

Eagle thought the story sounded a little far-fetched, but hey what did he know. He was far from the brains of the operations. He wondered how Fox fit into this story.

Wolfe had expanded his import/export business and brought on one Benjamin Fox to act as CFO. It was shortly after that Burton had contacted Wolfe, wanting to meet his son before he died. Wolfe and Jr. had visited Burton in prison a total of thirteen times, all recording in the prison's visitor log. It was after the tenth visit that Burton had suggested that they move into the country manor, in order to be closer to the prison.

The rest Eagle knew. Burton had died in prison and the reading of the will would occur tomorrow. Eagle flipped to the last page where it had vital stats. It neatly summarized the name changes and even charted out his family tree.

Chapter V

Fox stood behind a seated Wolfe, he was acting as the chief financial officer of Wolfe's import/Export business. What a legitimate sounding business, Fox thought, doesn't sound criminal at all was his own sarcastic retort. Fox stood up straight his demeanor stern.

Cub was seated next to Wolfe at the long mahogany table, with Eagle, or Eagleton as he was going by now looking intimidating at Cub's shoulder. Eagle was taking the role of body guard very seriously. He had on the dark suit and the dark glasses complete with an obvious shoulder holster and ear piece.

Snake stood outside the door he was dressed similar to Eagle although he for went the dark glasses. He was notifying Eagle who in turned notified Cub and Wolfe that Burton James' real son was arriving.

Burton James' son Burton James' Jr. was not alone he also brought an entourage that included his wife, son, mother and a few men that were obviously there solely for their muscles. He also brought his own lawyer. Burton James' executer of the will and lawyer was already seated across the table from Wolfe. He had too young assistants with him as well. Burton James Jr. left two seats in between Cub before sitting down with his son, wife, and mother on the far side of him, his men fanned out behind him.

Burton James Jr. Had always heard rumors that his father had fathered a child out of wedlock. His mother had always claimed that James had been unfaithful. But it was hard to see the proof sitting a few chairs down from him. James Jr. eyed the man who was supposed to be his half-brother. The man was a few years younger than James Jr.'s own 40 years, probably around 36 years old. His age and his Spanish coloring coincided nicely with the elder James' frequent absences and trips to Spain when James Jr. was younger.

James Jr. critically assessed his competition. The man looked liked the son his father would have wanted. He had Burton's broad shoulders, the scowl that looked liked it was permanently etched in his skin could have been a carbon copy of the elder Burton's own scowl. James Jr. could not figure out the younger man who sat next to his supposed half-brother. He looked to be of age as James Jr.'s own son but there was something off about him. His close cropped hair gave him a harsh appearance, his face looked at is if it was polished steel. No evident imperfections, smoothly handsome, but unyielding, even his eyes were blank. James Jr. had seen marble statues with more expression.

James Jr. may have been incapable of figuring out the puzzle that was boy and his half brother but he knew exactly what type of men surrounded them. He betrayed his father in the end but he was anything but stupid. The supposed CFO that stood behind Wolfe was way to menacing for his only profession to be finance. The other men were obviously bodyguards, and well armed ones at that.

It was evident that this half-brother had chosen a life style that was very similar to the elder Burton's own. James Jr. highly doubted that this half-brother was in a legitimate business.

"Ahem" the executer of Burton's will cleared his throat. "I, Elden Johnson have been appointed by Burton James Senior as executor of his will. I will now commence with the reading of his will as he ordered. I, Burton James Senior, in sound mind and body disinherit my eldest son Burton James Jr. He is to have nothing of mine. The house he currently resides in which, is in my name, is to be transferred to my youngest son Alejandro Wolfe Burton."

James Jr. was standing his face red, his fist clenched. His chair tipped dangerously towards the ground. "This is outrageous!"

"Sir" Elden Johnson tried to regain control of the situation. "Sir, there is one more part that I need to read." James Jr. did nothing to change his position, but he paused his tirade.

James Jr. remained standing as Elden began reading again "to Burton James III, my grandson, I leave a trust in his name that can be opened at the time of his 25th birthday. This trust will be controlled by Elden Johnson with an undisclosed lump sum coming on his 25th birthday followed by an inheritance of 4 million pounds on his 30th Birthday. Now Jr., close your mouth, take your son and whoever else you brought with you and leave you have 24 hours to relocate."

"This is outrageous" James Jr. stuttered again. His wife and his son's face were an unhealthy pallor. "Edward, do something!" James Jr. yelled at the lawyer who had accompanied him. "This cannot be legal."

"Sir…Sir" Elden tried again his voice calm. "I assure you that this is all perfectly legal. Please leave or else I will be forced to have you escorted from the premises. "

Eagle and Fox stepped up behind James Jr. arms out ready to march him out. Seeing the seriousness of the situation and that he was no match for the two men ready to escort him out, James Jr. gathered his items and left red faced "You have not heard the last of me!" he promised.

Soon only the lawyer and K-Unit were left in the room.

"Well now that that is over we can finish the reading of the will. All of Burton's remaining assets outside of his grandson's promised trust are to be distributed between Mr. Wolfe, and his son, or do you prefer James sir?" The executer asked Wolfe.

"Wolfe is fine, it has been my name much longer than James." Wolfe said with a predatory smile. Elden not understanding the irony smiled fearfully back.

"Burton James, outlines a plan with Wolfe receiving 45 percent of the entire estate, current control of B. James inc. plus all of the residences including the flat in Manhattan and the Villa in Spain. 5 percent of the cash value of the estate is to be divided evenly between the men known as Andrew Edward Eagleton, Benton Olsen Addison and Benjamin Fox. Which…" Elden paused as he looked down at his notes. "According to current value estimations works out to be 8 million pounds apiece."

Eagle could not contain his excitement; he pounded Cub hard on the back. He was barely even able to keep his mouth shut. Not even Fox or Snake were immune their eyes had gone as wide as saucers and smiles cracked their faces. Wolfe, hearing the amount began to wonder what 45 percent entailed.

"To Alejandro Wolfe James Jr., my grandson and the child of my old age, I leave to you 50 percent of the total estate. 25 percent is transferred to you immediately, the funds will be controlled by Mr. Elden Johnson and other trustees that meet with Elden and your joint approval. The other 25 percent is to be handed over to your control on your 21st birthday. Also on your 25th birthday, you will be appointed as a co-CEO with your Father, to B. James Inc." Elden shuffled his papers "Well that's all he had written. He had instructions for me to give Alejandro Jr. here this box and this packet here is for Mr. Wolfe."

Handing over the box and the packet Elden rose to leave "If there are no questions, I will take my leave. Feel free to contact me at any time."

Wolfe nodded his agreement at the self- dismissal.

Elden left leaving the room in shocked silence.

Cub slid off the top of the small wooden box a note was tapped to the pearl covered pistol handle. Ruin him first, the note read.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us" Cub said showing the pistol to the others gathered.

"You're not kidding" Wolfe held up some papers that filled his packet. "I have a board meeting scheduled for tomorrow, in which I am to head.


	4. School

"I'll be fine Snake don't worry Eagle will be with me too" Cub said for the fiftieth time as he exited the Rolls.

"I am not worried about you, I am worried about Eagle" Snake said pointedly at the dark-suited man practically bouncing behind Cub.

"I am just so excited to be going to back to school. I had some of my best times in high school" Eagle could barely contain his enthusiasm.

"Eagle, you are not going to school, Cub is going to school and you are going solely as his bodyguard." An exasperated Snake continued "Let me repeat… you are going as Cub's BODYGUARD! Not a student. Am I clear?"

"Who died and made you Wolf?" A chastened Eagle muttered.

Snake threw up his hands and told the driver to leave. Eagle turned to Cub "let's go mate, I cant wait!"

Cub just sighed, K-Unit fearful that MI6 would take the opportunity to kidnap Cub decided that they could not leave him unguarded. The role had fallen to Eagle. Not that Eagle was complaining.

Cub and Eagle entered the Headmaster's office. "Can I help you deary?" A gentle older lady asked.

"Yes, I am here to get my schedule. I was enrolled last week."

"Of course, What is your name?"

"Alejandro James ma'am"

"Such a polite young man, you have there Mr. James" The woman said to Eagle as she leafed through a file.

"He's not my father ma'am he's my bodyguard." Cub answered

"Oh my! Will he be attending classes with you?" The lady asked worried.

"Yes."

"Well I have to make sure that it is ok with the headmaster. If you can just have a seat." Cub sat on the indicated bench while Eagle stood imposingly next to arm rest. He was really putting his imposing frame to work. The lady stood up hesitant to walk by Eagle as if he had somehow become dangerous.

A few minutes later a rather fat man followed the anxious secretary. "Ah Mr. James, a pleasure to have you here at our school. I have reassured Mrs. Clearly that it is quite all right for your bodyguard to accompany you at all times. And I would like to reassure you that all of our security is state of the art." The last sentence was directed towards Eagle.

"Thank you Sir, I am glad there was no misunderstanding." Cub had somehow adopted Wolf's look that promised severe retribution if there was a misunderstanding.

"Right, um Yes, Mrs. Clearly hand me his schedule" The sweaty headmaster looked down at the schedule "Right, yes, um it says that your first class is Maths, I would be happy to take you there myself. If you would follow me?"

Cub went through his classes with stoic endurance. He ignored the whispers, stares and in some cases glares. The only time he spoke was when he first entered his class. He was thankful that the teachers only asked him to state his name. He didn't know what he would do if one of them had asked him to tell the class something about himself. He couldn't tell them well I am really 18 not 16 and I've completed my A-Levels and the rest of my exams while in prison, and he wasn't so comfortable in his cover story to be able to make something up on the spot. He needed to work on that… maybe over lunch he'd kick some ideas around with Eagle.

Lunch time found Cub sitting alone at a table with Eagle, amid a sea of whispers and rumors that all centered on him.

"Does this remind you of the prison food at all?" Eagle asked looking at his lunch tray.

"No it reminds me of Brookland." When Eagle looked puzzled Cub elaborated. "My old high school. I was gone so often and I often came back with weird bruises and cuts that no one believed the MI6 fabricated excuse that I was ill."

Eagle looked at Cub. "Cub, no one is going to take you out of school unless you really are sick. Look at this" Eagle gestured wildly towards the kids sitting around the cafeteria. "you can remake yourself any way you like!"

"Yeah, I guess your right—I just… "Cub trailed off as he watched Eagle go completely professional. The early grin was replaced by a grim line of determination. "Eagle?" Cub questioned.

The tensed Eagle merely growled "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Cub questioned twisting in his seat to see what had set Eagle off.

"Oh" Cub easily located the cause of Eagle's ire. "Yeah, but we thought James Jr. would pull him out when the funds dried up" Cub and Eagle both watched a tall, good looking boy, Burton James III, waltz through the lunch line surrounded by three other boys. They were completely unaware of Eagle's angry stare and Cub's passive interest. They were chattering and one was dribbling a football, while carrying his lunch tray. James III, to the laughter of his posse, mimed faking a defender before sitting down at a lunch table.

James III's sat with his back towards Cub and Eagle, but it wasn't long before a mate nudged him and with a head tilt drew his attention to Cub and Eagle. Cub was too far away and the lunch room to loud for him to hear what was being said. But it caused James' to turn and look. Cub watched with some malicious delight as recognition dawned. Shock than anger quickly took shape on the boy's face.

Leaving his lunch tray, he stood up. Waving his mates back down he stalked over to Cub. Cub waited patiently not at all concerned or threatened, he had survived prison after all.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed James III.

Cub took a large bite out of an apple. Leaning back causally, Cub responded "the same thing you are… I'm going to school."

James looked suitably upset… "Why are you in my school?"

Cub smiled "Our Grandfather suggested it. He thought I might like it here." James face had taken on an unhealthy shade of red.

"This is my school!" James walked away cutting his losses.

"So Eagle, how do you feel about football?"

"Why?" Eagle asked hesitant knowing now that a question from Cub was never just a question.

"I'm thinking I want to go out for the team."

"Really?" Eagle questioned. "You think you'll make the team. I here this team is always a top contender"

Cub didn't dignify Eagle's question with verbal response, he just glared. Eagle threw up his hands and followed cub out.

Cub floated disinterested through the rest of his classes. He was wondering how James III could still afford the tuition costs. His mission was to ruin Jr. did that include his son too. Or was Cub supposed to leave the kid alone. Burton had left his grandson a hefty trust fund.

Cub wished Burt was here to tell him. Cub promised Burton the perfect revenge and he didn't want to do anything that would have been against Burton's wishes.

Cub and Eagle snuck out of study period and went to a football store. The man at the counter looked at Cub in his school uniform and looked at the pile of items. "Are you sure you can afford all of this stuff son?" The man asked gently.

"Yeah, it's no problem. My dad wants me to have the best stuff." Cub replied off handily.

"Well you sure no how to pick the best. It's quite a kit you've arranged. I just got these shoes in yesterday. Top of the line, so light you don't even know you have them on there, but they are best for hard ground you're going to need soft ground cleats too. Especially around here. You're going to be playing more in the rain than in anything else. I have a good all around cleat. It's a little heavier but that way you only need one shoe rather than two?" The man started around the counter in order to go grab the talked about spikes.

"You're right I completely forgot about soft ground cleats. I'll take the all arounders and the puma soft ground cleats too," Cub interrupted.

The man looked surprised. "It's an awful lot of money Son, usually only the pros have that many pairs."

"Well, I better get them before I go pro, might give me a leg up on the competition huh?" Cub said smiling.

The man just shook his head and retrieved the shoes. As he was ringing up the purchases, Cub busied himself by neatly packing up the gear. A pair of shin guards, four practice jerseys, four matching shorts and 6 pairs of soccer socks all found their way into the black Adidas sports bag that Cub also purchased.

The man totaled up the purchase, and Cub easily handed over the money. It felt good not to be concerned about costs. His uncle had always purchased the best gear he could saying it was important to gain any edge possible but after he had died Cub had become extremely careful with funds knowing that his trust fund would not sustain him forever.

With the shopping completed Cub and Eagle snuck back to school, and Cub joined the large group of boys heading towards the pitch.

Cub immediately picked out the coach. He was short and rail thin, but he stood with his shoulders back and his presence exuded authority, not unlike Wolf's. "Sir, I am here to try out for the football team. "

The Coach looked Cub up and down. "Boy I held tryouts three weeks ago. I have my team set. But you might want to go check out the ruggers—you certainly have the build they're looking for."

"Sir, I just transferred to this school, I didn't know about tryouts" Cub trying to will the Coach to give him a chance without pleading or resorting to begging.

"I am sorry boy, there's just no room for yah" The Coach began to walk away. Cub looked frustrated. He knew he didn't have the lean look of a footballer anymore, but he was faster than he had ever been—his football skills had improved over the years and he was sure he could compete.

Eagle walked over. "What's wrong?"

"The coach's saying I'm too late to try out." Cub said frustrated.

Eagle looked at Cub. "Cub this is one of the best teams in the country are you positive you can play with them?"

Cub turned and looked out at the field where the first team was warming up running a practice eye over the players he turned back to Eagle "I can't just play with them I'm better than they are."

Eagle looked at Cub and said "Ok go get your gear on I'll handle this" and walked off towards the Coach.

Cub wasn't sure what Eagle said or did but Eagle was soon waving him over. "Ok boy, I'll give you a shot but your man here promised me that if I didn't like what I saw I could kick your butt out of here no questions, no complaints…Understand?"

"Yes, Sir" Cub replied solemnly.

"Ok let's see what you've got, get out there" Cub jogged off towards the field, to warm up with the other boys.

Eagle stood next to the Coach as the boys lined up to scrimmage. "What position does the boy play?"

Eagle had no idea what position Cub played so he merely said "Whatever position you want him too, he's an all-a-rounder" hoping that it was true.

"Fine," the Coach spat, "New boy, move to striker." Cub obeyed. The teams faced off and as luck would have it Burton James III was on the opposing team offense. Cub quickly stabbed at the ball stealing it with ease from a hapless James. Deking the defense, Cub lined himself up to set up a cross but seeing that none of his teammates had made the break with him, bore down and struck. The ball sailed with power hitting the top left corner of the net.

Although Cub managed to act as if this was an everyday occurrence, Eagle was not as able to keep his cool, and let out a loud war yell. A dirty glance from Cub silenced the jubilant Eagle.

The coach merely huffed not yet impressed. "Ok boys line up and go at it again." It only took seconds for Cub to gain control of the ball, he tore down the field heading straight towards the goalie. He wasn't waiting around for his team this time. The goalie braced himself for a top right shot but found the ball rolling on the ground past him on the left. Cub had faked him out and scored again another goal in the first three minutes of play.

Eagle watched as the Coach just frowned. "I don't need a one person wonder. I need a team."

Eagle was worried Cub was just playing the best he knew how and that meant doing whatever it took to win, including hogging the ball.

Cub looked over at Eagle smiling at his latest goal. Eagle shook his head upset; using their hand signals he mimed teamwork. Cub frowned and nodded.

Eagle betting that he got the message across sidled up to the coach. "Don't worry Cub's a team player too."

"Well I haven't seen anything yet." And in a move erringly reminiscent of the two previous break-a-ways, Cub stole the ball. Eagle groaned but, Cub surprised him he quickly threaded the ball through a middie's legs before passing cross field to a teammate. The teammate dribbled the ball and passed square to another and the two attackers and Cub worked their way down field in a perfect execution of the three man weave. It was as if the other team didn't even exist. The far fielder down near the goal sent a cross towards Cub. It was a little high and a too far forward for easy control, so Cub didn't even bother with controlling it he leveled himself out into a diving header, connected with the ball and sent it spiraling past the goalie for an impressive hat trick.

The coach set his jaw, gritting his teeth in anger, he now had no reason to cut the boy from the squad. In fact the boy was good enough to start and probably good enough to play professional despite his age.

He hadn't liked the boy from the moment he saw him. He was a strange contradiction at first glance he looked like a pretty-boy, but his muscles were too well developed he had the bulk of a rugger or a bully-boy, if it wasn't for his pretty-boy face, despite his height he just didn't have the successful soccer build. There was more too it to something about his eyes, set the coach off. They were just off, it wasn't something that the Coach could place a finger on, but there was just something wrong with the boy, it was if he had seen too much. Coach wondered if that wasn't it, maybe he had seen too much, but really what was going to happen to an extremely wealthy boy who walked around with a bodyguard that was even bigger than he was. That bodyguard, really set him off too.

He had introduced himself as Eagleton, and he had argued for his charge so logically that the Coach would have seemed foolish for not giving the boy a chance. The boy he could probably blame his dislike on his appearance, he just seemed to have everything, an easy target for jealousy from a man who had risen from the ranks of being a below average footballer to an extremely successful coach. That boy had everything he had wanted when he was younger, money, the Coach had seen that boy's kit brand new upwards of 750 pounds and he attended this school instead of the local school, and talent, the boy had it in spades, he was probably a natural athlete never having to work at it.

He thought he had found the perfect excuse to cut the boy despite the two beautiful goals, he had told Eagleton that he didn't want individuals he wanted a team, and not once had the boy passed on his scoring run. Granted he had looked to pass the first time but that was semantics the fact was he hadn't. But no sooner was his complaint voiced than the boy executed perfect teamwork. It was such a successful coordinated effort that it had looked like the boys had been playing as a team their entire lives.

The Coach turned to Eagle "He's first squad, but any lip any problems and you tell him he's gone—I don't coach prima donnas—hear me?"

That Eagleton was grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, I'll tell him, but you won't have any problems with him" Eagleton grew scarily serious "as long as you treat him fair—do you hear me?"

Eagleton was standing closer than the Coach though and his bulk dwarfed the Coach. Never had he felt so small. Gathering his courage the Coach nodded. And back came the smiling idiot Eagleton.

"Good, Cub could make or break your career, it's up to you."

The Coach called practice. He watched as man almost as muscular stepped out of the front passenger door of a Rolls. He took the boy's gear and opened the back door. Coach wondered what he had gotten himself involved in.


	5. Football

Cub had quickly fallen into the routine of school. He would never admit but it really helped having Eagle there. Cub didn't know if he could handle crafting his chosen façade without judicious help from Eagle. And even if he had managed to create it he doubted he could have maintained it.

He had decided to go with the playboy image at the suggestion of Eagle. Snake no longer picked them up in the Rolls, Cub had gotten his own car, driving him and Eagle to and from school. He had decided to go with the Audi R8 Quattro, after seeing the movie Ironman, he knew he had to have that car.

His money and soccer skills had quickly won him a crowd and he was slowly stealing Burton James III popularity. He was surprised that James III hadn't started any vicious rumors or anything, he had a lot of ammunition seeing as he knew Cub was the grandson of his illegitimate half uncle who was more than likely involved in shady business practices, but for some reason he kept his mouth shut. There were no rumors going around the school about Cub—well none other than which girl he was currently going with. Cub who had been a victim of rumors almost his entire life found it a little disconcerting that his current cover brought no questions, no comments and fed no rumors.

Wolf was also fitting in easily into the role of CEO. His board meeting had gone off without issue. He was finding that his leadership role in the K-unit helped him be a successful CEO. Fox and Snake helped him understand complicated and the technical business aspects but Wolf found that he had a knack for business, he successfully navigated both the legit and illegal aspects of his business without a hitch and without scruples.

Prison had taught his and his team's survival was paramount to everything else. The legal system and the government who had created had unjustly taken his freedom and destroyed his career. He had worked so hard and had given up everything in order to serve his country and how had they rewarded him? They gave him nothing and despite his innocence had still jailed him. The country had used and destroyed a fourteen year-old boy and had not flinched in sending the boy to his death or to kill but when the boy didn't toe the line exactly they abandoned him with nothing, the only trace was a broken 14 year old. They had deemed too dangerous to leave in society. Cub had remained oblivious but Wolf had worked quietly with Burton to stave off the hits that terrorist and intelligence agencies had both sent after Cub when they though him vulnerable in prison. Even MI6 had sent someone in after him, they didn't want to use any of their government contacts, so they had a third party bribe a man to take Cub out. Wolf had become quite the successful integrationist and it was a fairly easy matter to derive from the hitman's information who had sent him.

Wolf was pretty sure that Burton knew they were not the criminal gang that they pretended to be, but he was also equally sure that despite Burton's astute awareness he was unable to figure out the truth. It was just to bizarre, and completely unbelievable, that mI6 would be using a teenage spy, and that would be blackmailing him into working for them. Although as a criminal Burton would probably have understood MI6's later actions and their need to control the boy so completely that they would without hesitation resort to murder. All of course in the name of the greater good.

Wolf clacked a stack of papers against his desk, before setting them down in his in-box. They were papers his secretary could deal with. Straightening his tie he moved to stand. He had taken over Burton's old office, sure that the man would have wanted him to use it and he had felt no need to change it. It was a large corner office with floor to ceiling windows. It was quite the open office for such notorious dealers. However, Wolf soon found and utilized some of its unique features, He discovered on his first day, that despite Snake's long loud lecture that no one had heard a thing and that the room was completely sound proof. It was also another easy discovery that the windows were opaque to any causal outside viewer, and Wolfe was sure that those were not the end of the office's surprises.

"Hurry up!" Fox had banged in through the door as CFO his office was next to Wolf's.

"I know I am ready.

"Snake went to get the car, Come on…" Fox continued practically ready to bodily drag Wolf out of the office. It was Cub's first major game and the entire K-unit was attending.

After some reckless driving they arrived at the field as the warm-ups were ending. The stands were packed, and rain was threatening.

"Where are we going to sit?" growled Wolf frustrated that they had failed to leave the office early enough to find good seats.

"Don't worry, Eagle said he roped off a section for us." Fox answered. And indeed Eagle had there was a large enough section roped off in the front of the stands so the K-Unit had the entire row to themselves, however Wolf was not pleased.

"Look whose standing by the side lines" Fox and Snake turned their heads.

"If James Jr. is standing that close, I want to be just as close." Wolf said.

Fox nodded his head an agreement he didn't like the idea of James Jr. being that close to the team and he especially didn't like him being inbetween Cub and the K-Unit.

"Good." Snake declared. "Sitting in those seats would have ruined my suit." Wolf glared; Snake had become quite the fashionista since he had a little money. He had bought the majority of the teams clothes and had even put up with their teasing with good grace. Cub however, didn't tease and Snake was pretty sure, Cub knew his secret.

Snake enjoyed doing the shopping because he used a personal shopper—a very pretty petite blond who actually did all the shopping unbeknownst to the rest of the K-Unit. She and Snake had started secretly dating as Snake was afraid that if the team knew about her they would make him stop seeing her. But Snake was very careful he did not tell her any relevant personal information, but still she knew quite a bit after all she bought their clothes. Snake was sure she was not oblivious to the fact that most of the clothes purchased screamed mobster. After all Wolf did have a thing for pinstripes. Snake however knew that this breach in security would not be well received or tolerated so he tried to keep to his role as the fashion expert of the group. He did a pretty good job, Cub had only found him out when he came to Snake to ask for advice on what to wear for a date, and Snake had been clueless and had matched Cub's navy socks to his black pants. Cub didn't say anything but the next time Snake had gone to meet the personal shopper he held felt all day like someone was trailing him, although he never caught a glimpse of the follower and had no proof that it was Cub. Still Cub was Cub and he probably knew.

"What a surprise to see you here brother." Wolf said leaning into James Jr.'s personal space, completely startling the man.

James Jr. quickly recovered. "Why should it be a surprise, my son is on the team and he went here first."

Wolf countered. "Well I would have figured that after your donation fell through, they would have kicked your son out."

James' face purpled. "It's your fault. I don't know what you did to con the old man into giving you everything but I ought to…"

"I didn't do anything to con the old man. He gave me everything because he hated you so much. Hell he hated you so much he would have given his money to anyone even a fellow prisoner." Wolf smiled at the irony.

Over on the field Landon, a teammate of Alex's, shoved Alex slightly: "hey there's a guy waving at you…"

Alex looked over to the side lines where three muscular men stood. Wolf looking every inch the illegitimate business man as he stood under an umbrella being held by Snake with Fox standing next to him with his own umbrella. Wolf was indeed motioning towards him.

"That's my dad; he probably wants to wish me luck."

He trotted over towards Wolf "What's up?"

Wolf inclined his head slightly towards James Jr. Alex understood the gesture and looked stealthily easily spotting James Jr. "I want you to injure little James."

"He's on my team Wolf, and besides he hasn't done anything wrong…" Alex pleaded with Wolf. After the initial battle of wills James III had stepped gracefully aside and had let Alex take the spot as star player. Alex had overheard one of James III's friends asking him why he wasn't challenging Alex and Alex had been stunned at his reply. James has merely shrugged and said "he's good for the team I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize our shot at the title this year, besides if he's as good as he seems he'll make our whole team look better."

Alex had begun to realize why he was having such an easy rumor free transition. James III was not his father's son. He was loyal.

Alex shook his head "He hasn't done anything wrong. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize our team" Alex protested recalling James III's words.

Wolf frowned angry that Alex would not go along with his plan. He stepped forward and roughly grabbed Alex's arm before he get away. "Listen to me Alex. I don't often ask you to obey. I give you a lot more leeway than any of our other team members—but when I order you to do something I expect you to obey."

Alex spat back angry, unaccustomed to being manhandled by Wolf. "Are you giving me an order Sir?"

"Yes, I am ordering you to injure James III, so he is unable to continue the game. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Sir" Alex tried to jerk his arm back but Wolf held tight, and pulled him in closer.

"Good, because Alex," Wolf whispered "You won't like the consequences of disobeying."

Alex turned and jogged back to his team rubbing his arm as he went. He was sure he had a hand shaped bruise on his arm.

Wolf had never ever talked to him like that. Granted Wolf hardly ever order him to do something and on the rare occasion that he did Alex obeyed, or at least never flat out refused.

The sir blew his whistle and Alex received the pass from the kick off. Dribbling down the field he saw that James III was open but so was Landon the left forward. Ignoring James he shot a pass towards Landon and sprinted up ahead where he received Landon's pass. He pulled the ball back from the defender switched feet and shot with his left—Right past the goalie.

"Great goal man!" Shouted Landon as he thumped him on the back.

Alex nodded his thanks and James also ran over and gave him a high-five "Nice Left!"

Alex couldn't meet James' eyes. The coach yelled from the side lines "Good goal Alex but, don't forget to look right!"

Alex nodded towards the coach indicating he heard him. He had no attention of passing to James. Maybe that would be good enough for Alex. The game progressed and Alex continued to ignore James, passing to Landon or just burning defenders. The other team scored once but before the half ended Alex had answered with two more goals, earning a nice hat trick.

"Good game everyone, now's the time to stay strong on defense. We have a nice two point lead, so we are going to sit Landon and add Marcus in at D. Alex, good going but let's see if you can get something going with James. You've completed neglected the other side of the field and its hurting our game, when they now exactly which way you're going. Ok?" Alex nodded. "Good now let's get out there and put this one away. "

The team brought it in for a cheer. Alex found himself next to James as they jogged back to their positions "Hey, Alex look right, I've been wide open"

Alex nodded "Alright" Alex nervously looked towards the sidelines hopping that his obvious effort of shutting James out of game was enough to satisfy Wolf. From the murderous expression on his face Alex was not doing enough.

The game began with the ferocious attacking of the other team. They were not going down easily. Alex stole the ball from their attacker and

dribbled down field, soon he was swarmed by defenders. From the corner of his eye he saw James wildly waving his arms. He was wide open. Alex made his decision and put on a burst of speed heading straight towards the defender, the defender didn't move and Alex's gamble failed. He hit the defender full speed bowling him over. Tweet the whistle blew. Yellow card…

"What!" Alex yelled frustrated at the sir. "What kind of call was that!" He started stalking towards the ref when he felt someone holding him back. That was it his temper snapped.

"Chill Alex" James replied calmly and slightly frustrated that his teammate earned this easily avoidable penalty.

"Don't tell me to chill!" Alex swung his fist making a sickening crunch when it connected with James' nose. He sunk down with blood streaming down his face. The whistle blew again and a red card went up.

"You're out of here boy" The ref yelled the line judges coming in to back up the ref's decision. Alex looked in horror at James kneeling in the grass, his fingers unable to hold back the blood.

James Jr. rushed out to his son. The coach was also quick to run to James' aid. Alex stalked off the field he grabbed his duffel from the bench and was heading from the lockers when Eagle stopped him almost apologetically.

"Wolf wants you." Alex allowed himself to be led to the waiting Wolf. His temper had dissipated as soon as he saw the blood that obscured James' face. There had been so much blood… so much blood when Jack died, it had been everywhere, covering her face, obscuring her features.

Alex felt sick. He had done that to an innocent. James III had done nothing wrong he was not responsible for his father's crimes. James III had been never done anything to deserve such a brutal attack.

Eagle had stopped and Alex stood in front of a stony faced Wolf. The calm voice was deceptive. "Do you know why I am upset with you Alex?"

"You're upset with me!" Alex screamed incredulously. "You're upset with me! I did what you order. In fact I was only following your orders. James is out of the game… you should be hap—"A sickening crack was heard not unlike the one that had felled James. Alex stood stock still stunned, fierce pain was emanating from his jaw. Wolf had… Wolf had slapped him.

"Now admit it you were not following your orders, you were ignoring them. You were trying to find a way around them. The only reason why you followed orders as you put it was because you let your temper get a hold of you. You disobeyed a direct order. And I cannot tolerate that. We are a unit more so now than ever. Now admit that you failed to follow orders"

Alex was shaking in pain and rage. "Admit it Alex, you had no intention of following orders." Wolf was right obviously right Alex had hoped that by keeping the ball from James he could justify his actions as taking James out of the game, he had no desire to hurt the boy in any way. He just wanted to get away, but Eagle held him fast.

Alex looked from Eagle, to Fox, to Snake all were quite stone-faced. Alex knew he would receive no help from them. Wolf was their leader a direct order was to be obeyed to do otherwise was unthinkable for these men who had spent their entire adult lives following orders and for the last ten years following Wolf's orders. He knew they would wait him out. No one would leave the rain until Alex capitulated.

Alex lowered his eyes, staring at his boots. "I had no intention of following orders" pain making it difficult to talk, he murmured ashamed. What did he care about James III these men had sacrificed their lives for him more than once and Wolf had sacrificed the most to care for him? James III would have gone down either way today, but at least he wouldn't have disobeyed, he would have been in this position. If James III had been more of a bully, it would have been easier, but instead Alex had failed to see him as a target and had allowed himself to be pulled in by James humanity and now Alex was the one suffering.

"Snake take him home, and see to his jaw. I think I might have dislocated it."

"Yes sir" Snake responded immediately, handing off the umbrella. Snake ushered Alex towards the car.

Silence ensued until they reached Alex's car. "Take those muddy boots and jersey off before you get in the car." Alex looked up surprised that even Snake was giving him orders, but in no position to argue Alex complied. Pulling a clean shirt out of his duffel he draped it over the passenger seat before climbing in so he would not dirty the car.

The ride was painful as the Alex's car seemed to hit every bump further jostling his jaw. Removing his shirt had revealed painful finger shaped bruises.

Samuels opened the door when he heard the car pull into the drive.

"Young master what happened?" He gasped seeing Cub's already blackening face. He was shocked. He knew that Wolf and the others would never let something happen to their Cub so the other must look worse or be dead.

Instead of answering his question Snake said "Send up and ice pack and a few pain killers." Samuel scurried to obey. Something was up, and Cub was injured.

"You're likely to be sore for a couple of days and the bruising will last for a while, but nothing that time won't heal. You'll have to wear that shoulder in a sling for a few days though, it will be tender. "Snake had worked on Cub's injuries with quiet competency, and no sympathy. Not only was Alex's jaw dislocated, but his shoulder as well from Wolf's vicious grip. "Try to avoid talking to much though it will cause more pain."

Alex had had worse injuries, the network of scars that crisscrossed his back and chest lent proof to that statement. But never…never by someone he trusted and admired as much as Wolf. Sure Ian had slapped him a time or two when he was younger but it wasn't the same, Ian had merely seen him as a student to train. There was very little emotional connection between them. Even with Jack the emotional connection had been tainted by the fact that she was paid, and that she was used to black mail Alex. Alex had loved Jack but she was someone who Alex must care for and protect. But Wolf had needed no protection, had not been paid and had no desire to mold Alex into the perfect machine. Alex had latched onto Wolf. He had spent his life longing for a connection, an emotional attachment, a father or even a mother figure, just someone in his life who he could depend on. And Wolf even after everything that had occurred at S.A.S. training, had filled that void.

"You really shouldn't have pissed him off like that." Snake said as he pulled the covers up over the wounded boy. When Alex didn't say anything he continued. "You know you broke his trust—he really depended on you"

Alex was seething with anger, HE broke Wolf's trust, what about his trust? Wolf had hit him! He was the victim! He turned his back to Snake unable to bear a lecture right now.

"Fine sleep, I'll check in on you later."

Much later, Alex woke to his door opening, thinking it was Snake to check on him he feigned sleep, however his bed soon dipped as a much heavier man than Snake sat down. The smell of smoke and alcohol emanated from the figure.

Alex didn't stir, he tried to keep his breathing the same steady rise and fall that indicated sleeping. He wasn't ready to face Wolf, the man sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, Alex, what am I going to do to you? I've never been a father, Hell I've never even been a big brother." Wolf brushed the hair back from Alex's face. "I am just so scared. What if I screw you up. I mean come on you were already messed up, what if I make it worse? I worry that this revenge is to much for you. Do you know I almost sent you to my grandmother? She told me you would be better off with her. Before Burton offered to help us, I agreed with her, she could give you a life I couldn't a life you deserve Alex… She said she said she would have adopted you and when I told her of Burton's deal she said it was selfish of Burton to force you to take his revenge and that it was selfish of me to let you… And you know what?" Wolf drunkenly hiccupped. "She was right, I wanted to keep you with me. You are the son of my heart, Alex and I couldn't let you go. But I think this is too much for you. I should have listened to Grandmother…"

Wolf sat for a while longer staring silently at the unmoving boy, before leaving.

Alex woke up with a killer headache. His alarm was going off and its beeping echoing the pounding in his head. "Get up Alex!" Eagle yelled banging the door.

Alex unable to yell, groggly got out of bed and opened the door with his good arm. A glare replaced his normal growl of what?

"Yes you're going to school today! Hurry up and shower we have 15 minutes to make it to school." Apparently Eagle either was ignoring last nights volatile ending or it didn't faze him at all. A very sore Alex shuffled through his shower, gently scooping water on his tender face. He looked like a zombie in the mirror. His eye was swollen shut and the rest of the right side of his face was a deep, dark green. Alex knew it would turn all the colors of the rainbow before healing. He managed to get his boxers and pants on before Eagle barged in to help him. Surprisingly gentle Eagle helped Alex pull on his shirt and button it before putting his arm in the sling.

Snake took Eagle and Alex in the Rolls it was a smoother ride then Alex's Audi. No one mentioned last night. Eagle slung Alex's backpack over his shoulder as they got out of the car.

"Alex, come here." Snake called. Alex walked over to the driver side window. "Here is a note from the doctor. It will excuse you from P.E."

Alex mutely accepted the note before following Eagle into school. "Eagle?"

"Hmm?" Answered Eagle.

"What am I going to tell them about this?"

"Don't tell them anything." Eagle answered unhelpfully.

"Yeah, that'll work" Alex sarcastically replied.

"Your jaw makes it difficult to talk, use it."

Alex unsatisfied with his suggestion decided to go with falling down the stairs.

Upon entering his first class, Alex new his rumor free days were over. An unnatural hush had fallen over the class. And Alex could not help but

look straight at James III. His face looked liked he had been hit by a hammer. The nose had been reset, but it was still swollen and both eyes were black. James looked straight back at Alex taking in the dislocated shoulder and the battered face.

Alex broke the gaze first and slumped into his assigned seat. Eagle taking an empty seat in the back.

The teacher walked in and he obviously took note of both James III and Alex's battered features. Wisely he ignored it and took advantage of

the atypical silence.

The day crawled by in utter silence. No one said anything to Alex, although he knew he was gossip fodder and his battered appearance only

fed those rumors. The most popular rumor was that James III's friends had jumped him after the fight. But even those rumors were quickly

discredited after all wasn't his body guard with him? No one knew and speculation was wildly growing.

A tired Alex walked to the coach's office. He had see if he still had a place on the team and if he did then he had to let him know that he would be unable to practice for a few days.

Alex hesitantly knocked. "Come in" a gruff voice responded.

"Eagle, please wait outside."

"Alex, I'm not supposed too"

"Please Eagle?" Eagle nodded his assent.

"Fine."

Alex walked into the coach's office.

"Jeez kid what happened to you!" Alex winced at the coach is tone.

"I fell sir."

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing sir. I didn't come to talk about this, well not completely."

"Let me guess… You came to see if you still have a place on this team right?"

"Yes, sir." Alex replied.

"Well son, the honest truth is I never wanted you on the team to begin with." Alex hung his head with shame. He had known that Eagle had to talk the coach into letting him play.

"Your bodyguard told me for that I would miss out on the best player I had ever seen." Alex's eyes widened Eagle had never see Alex play football, he had no idea of his skill level. For him to take that kind of risk of reputation was huge.

"And" the coach continued "he was right, you are the best player I have ever seen in my twenty years of coaching. The best ever. And I have

coached my fair share of pro's."

Alex was stunned he didn't think he was that good. He had always dreamt of being a professional footballer, but that dream was deemed to childish by his uncle and made impossible by MI6.

"I wish you had never walked on my field. Then I would have to deal with this situation." The coach lifted his cap and ran his hand through his thinning hair.

"I did some checking up on you Alejandro. I wondered why my two best players happen to have the same last name. Would you like to tell me or should I tell you what I found out?"

Alex swallowed. But otherwise remained silent. "Fine I'll tell you. "Mr. James your teammate was more forthcoming then you were, He told me

that you were half cousins. And that you had moved here after your mutual grandfather had passed away. He also told me that his father and your father were at odds. Care to elaborate on that."

Alex just remained mute. The Coach continued without response.

"People around here have long memories, and they remember your grandfather. Regardless of the press he was a good man to this town and to the school. I think your grandfather would have wanted his grandsons to get along. I think that the bad blood between your fathers has poisoned you. But I also know that Burton has made an effort, quite an effort to make a spot for you on the team. In fact the only reason I am letting you stay on the team is because Burton said he would quit if I kicked you off. Since you're both out for the next two weeks, I have an after school project that you will be working on. I also have called your father. He has invited me to dinner this evening in order discuss a further plan of action to prevent any further behavior of this sort. Burton's loyalty to this team and your talent are the only things that saved you young man."

"Thank you sir." Alex could not hide his grateful expression it seemed life continued to give him second chances.

"What did he say?" Questioned Eagle as soon as Alex walked into the hallway.

"I'm still on the team!" Alex whooped in delight.

"That's great Cub! I'll take you out for ice cream to celebrate."

Alex shot Eagle a dirty look. "I'm not five you know"

"Fine we don't have to get any."

"hey I'd still like some!"

Eagle just smiled. "Sure, but we have to get home in time for dinner. I hear your coach is coming over."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Wolf called while you were in talking to your coach."


End file.
